Shjiin
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = 121 | Zugehörigkeit = unabhängig | Größe = 1.62 m | Gewicht = 62 kg | Haarfarbe = Weiß | Augenfarbe = Schwarz | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = neutral }} Beschreibung Die vorzugsweise in Tuch und Seide gehüllte junge Elfe, mag dunkle, rote und grüne Töne oder trägt Schwarz. Klein und fast kindlich anmutig streift sie umher und bleibt eher für sich. Bleiche samtweiche Haut, kleine süße Stupsnase und ein unschuldiges Kichern. Immer ein verstohlenes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Das Haar mittellang, eigentlich weiß, wird nur Blutrot oder Pechschwarz gefärbt. Streng zu Einem oder zwei Zöpfen gebunden, fallen ihr immer Strähnen ins Gesicht, trägt es selten Offen. Die großen müden Augen sind Schwarz, blicken häufig skeptisch paranoid, lieblich verträumt, abwesend trübe, streng strafend, als wenn sie töten könnten. Die Stimme ist unverwechselbar eindringlich, klar und bestimmt. Ihre Worte wie Honig süß oder fiese Nadelstiche, kann man immer einen sarkastischen Unterton heraushören. Flüsternd säuselt sie in dein Ohr, weist dich kühl ab, ist stets zu Scherzen aufgelegt und nicht gerade zimperlich. Ihre Launen sind unberechenbar, sprung- bis wechselhaft oder eiskalt kalkuliert. Gesten und Bewegungen sind fast neckisch zaghaft, schelmisch tänzelnd, verwegen draufgängerisch oder lautlos, wie ein huschender Schatten. Auch wenn überaus Neugierig, was man ihr ansieht, selten all zu aufdringlich. Legt großen Wert auf Privatsphäre, Diskretion und Verschwiegenheit und wahrt immer einen gewissen Abstand zu Fremden. Selten hört man sie aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern oder sieht sie ausgelassen achtlos ausschweifen. Sucht immer nach einer Gelegenheit sich zu Beschäftigen, braucht ständig Ablenkung und was Spannendes zum Spielen. Überall auf ihrem makelos geformten Körper sind sehr viele diverse Narben zu erahnen und auch durch die freizügige Kleidung deutlich erkennbar. Das Gesicht weitestgehend verschont geblieben wurde aber markant gezeichnet. So könnte man meinen ihre blutleeren wollüstigen Lippen wären mal zugenäht gewesen. Ihre untriebige Zunge wurde gespalten und die Zähne abgefeilt, beißt sie sich manchmal die Lippen blutig. Das weggewischte Blut sich von dem Handrücken leckend, kostet mit Genuss schnurrend von sich selbst. Am schlanken Hals sind eindeutige Würgemale verblieben, als wäre sie mehrfach mit unterschiedlichen Mitteln stranguliert worden. Zwei schartige Schnitte hinter dem linken Ohr. Tränenförmige Verbrennungen laufen ihr die Wangen hinunter, machen die finsteren Augenringe noch düsterer. Auf dem Rücken alte Geißelmale und Peitschenhiebe. Die Schenkel zerkratzt, Bisswunden, Klauenspuren. Eine lange ausgefranste Narbe an der linken Flanke, von der Hüfte hinauf bis unter die Rippen. Auf Bauch, Brust und Schultern sind verschiedenförmigen Striemen, als auch Krallenabdrücke, Schnitt- wie Stichwunden zu finden. Arme und Hände eindeutig verbrannt, so trägt sie gewöhnlich Handschuhe. Hintergrund All zu oft belogen, betrogen und verraten worden. Nicht das sie ein unschuldiges Lamm wäre, so weiß sie solche Situationen sehr gut einzuschätzen und forciert sie häufig aus Kalkül. Schwärmereien und Liebeleien bringen sie nicht um den Verstand und sollten ihren Willen nicht brechen können. Ihr Herz verschenken und sich unsterblich zu verlieben wird ihr aus tiefster, fast schon religiöser Überzeugung versagt. Feste Bindungen die zur Abhängigkeit führen können gehören ebensowenig zu ihrer Welt, wie trügerische naive Träumerei. Schmerz und Leid bereiten ihr Freude und sie genießt, auch mal merklich, wenn sie oder andere leiden. Aufgesetzte Unterwürfigkeit kann schnell umschlagen und zwar hart. Neckisch schüchterne Spielerei und streichelnde Schmeichelei in ernstzunehmende Aufdringlichkeit und haltlose Rücksichtslosigkeit. Für immer Verzeihen, herzlich Danken, um etwas Bitten oder eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung gehen ihr zwar über die Lippen, doch fällt es ihr absolut nicht leicht. Konkubine abartiger Scheusale und lüsternder Unholde. Ungeliebtes Spielzeug in Händen wütender Komplexkinder. Nicht das sie nicht ebenso genossen, gelitten hätte, hat sie genausoviel gelernt wie gegeben. Fadenscheinige Moralität und zweifelhafte Absichten werden sich schnell zu erkennen geben und werden vorerst aus Professionalität nicht hinterfragt oder verurteilt. Bedürfnisse sollten ausreichend befriedigt und Wünsche maßgeblich erfüllt werden, doch haben sie immer ihren definitiv angemessenen unverhandelbaren Preis. Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du dir wünscht. Es könnte in Erfüllung gehen. Als Botin und Gesandte gerne genötigt oder einfach missbraucht. Vermittelt und verhandelt zuweilen in ausweglosen Situationen und unter unlösbaren Umständen. Direkte Positionen bezieht sie nie, es sei denn sie wurde dazu angewiesen oder niemand vertritt diese außer ihr. Streubt sich nicht auch einmal zu Verlieren oder sich damit geschlagen zu geben. Auch wenn der zierlich zerbrechliche Körper wie Porzellan wirkt, merkt man das sie schon Einiges erleiden musste und ebenso viel, wenn nicht noch mehr, zu erdulden vermag. Respektiere selbst das Unrespektable. Beweise Zähigkeit und bleibe Beharrlich. Strebe nach Macht, aber lasse dich von ihr nicht blenden. Scheue den Tod nicht und du wirst ihn besiegen. Zeige Mitgefühl oder die Bürde bleibt dein. Wohl im Bunde mit finsteren Mächten und düstere Kräfte wirken auf und durch sie. In ihrer Präsenz spiegelt sich die Verwegenheit eines Abenteuers, die Einsamkeit in einer finsteren Nacht, die unwohle Stille vor oder im Auge des Sturms und der schwere bittere Geschmack von Trübseligkeit. Ausrüstung Hat immer eine Flasche Rum zur Hand oder am Gürtel baumeln, trinkt daraus kräftige Schlücke. Mit einer Handvoll Talismane und Foki behängt, zwei Gürteltaschen und diversen Beuteln. Kein Schmuck, keine Bewaffnung. Soziales Umfeld Rückblick Zustände Gemeingefährlich (Zustand) Der äußere Schein trügt, dieser Charakter ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Frauen haben eine Vorrat von Bosheiten, dass man damit einen Heiligen in Verdammnis stürzen, einen Affen ernst machen und einen Dämon zum Erschauern bringen könnte. Innuendo (Erscheinung) Besitzt eine unnatürliche Anziehungskraft und ist sich dessen voll bewusst. Ihr Wesen und Verhalten sind unberechenbar und spielen mit der Unwissenheit anderer. Und selbst jene die eine Einschätzung wagen oder meinen sie zu kennen, werden daraufhin eines besseren belehrt. Insomnia (Krankheit) Sie wirkt stark übermüdet und hat wohl schon sehr lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Ihr fällt es schwer ein- oder durchzuschlafen. Sucht immer wieder nach neuen Methoden sich wachzuhalten, ob nun banal, gewöhnlich oder durchaus schmerzhaft, gefährlich. Kind der Nacht (Stimmung) Ich begrüße die Nacht und umarme die Dunkelheit, die sie mit sich bringt. Stehe allein in vollkommener Finsternis. Ihr Trost ist meine Agonie. Ihre Liebe mein Leid. Die Düsternis mein Licht. Ich lebe in den Schatten und beuge mich niemandem. Nahtoderfahrungen (Symptom) Ich glaube, daß, wenn der Tod unsere Augen schließt, wir in einem Licht stehen, von welchem unser Sonnenlicht nur der Schatten ist. Der Furchtsame erschrickt vor der Gefahr, der Feige in ihr, der Mutige nach ihr. Nur Risikobereitschaft vermag das Risiko zu begrenzen. Ombre (Magisch) Ausschließlich unbeobachtet entwickelt Ihr Schatten ein grausiges Eigenleben. Tut was ihm beliebt und handelt eigenwillig. Streift unauffällig umher, kriecht die Wände und Gegenstände entlang, benutzt andere Schatten für seine Zwecke. Will-of-the-Whip (Verhalten) Wenn ich nur darf, wenn ich soll, aber nie kann, wenn ich will, dann mag ich auch nicht, wenn ich muß. Wenn ich aber darf, wenn ich will, dann mag ich auch, wenn ich soll, und dann kann ich auch, wenn ich muß. Denn schließlich: Die können sollen, müssen wollen dürfen. Nightingale (Quest) Darkling I listen... And for many a time I have been half in love with easeful Death. Called him soft names in many a mused rhyme, to take into the air my quiet breath. Now more than ever seems it rich to die. To cease upon the midnight with no pain. Noir Désir (Gift) Schwarze düstere Augen, groß und finster dreinblickend. Tränen wie Teer. Das dunkle Blut gerinnt klebrig zäh wie schwelend heißes Pech. Schweiß und Speichel haben einen speziellen Geschmack und Wirkung auf Andere. Gilt auch für ihren Geruch. Kategorie:Blutelfen Kategorie:Hexenmeister Kategorie:Frauen